Je t'attendais
by Bafan-chan
Summary: Une nuit, Naruto est tiré du lit par les pleurs d'un piano. Veillé par l'obscurité, il fait la connaissance d'un pianiste pas comme les autres, qui à jamais ne cessera de vivre en lui. Coup de foudre au clair de lune, commence alors l'histoire de deux musiciens liés par le plus beau don de Dieu, la musique.


**Hello guys! J'ai rangé les skis et j'ai repris mon stylos pour vous pondre cette petite fiction basé sur le coup de foudre et la musique...!**

**Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter à un seul chapitre, deux, trois, beaucoup d'autres sont prévue! C'est 'ti pas génial?**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il fait noir. A cette heure plus un seul client ne traine dans l'hôtel.

Naruto resserre les pans de sa vieille veste orange défraîchie et croise les bras contre son torse, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il a toujours eu peur du noir, se retrouvait seul dans une pièce sombre le terrifie et le rend paranô. Déjà, en traversant les cages d'escaliers éclairées par un rare et fin rayon de lune, il ne se sent pas tranquille et croit apercevoir des ombres qui le narguent.

Il s'appuie d'une main au vieux murs en crépis râpeux et pénètre dans le hall. Sans surprise il est désert, seule une petite lueur de l'autre coté d'une porte close, derrière la réception l'informe qu'un veilleur doit surement s'être endormis, pour ne pas les avoirs remarqués.

Ces mélodies qui se sont tus et qui reviennent à l'assaut, ces mêmes notes qui sont parvenus à le tirer du lit et à le faire descendre de son troisième étage.

Il pose la main contre la vitre de la salle de réception où demain matin le petit déjeuner sera servie. Ses yeux se plissent et il colle son nez contre le verre parcourant des yeux la pièce assombrie.

De l'autre coté, bien loin des chaises et des tables qui y sont disposées, une silhouette est penchée sur un pianos.

Par moment lorsque le musicien emporté par sa musique se tend en arrière, un rayon de lune éclaire ses traits, et Naruto devine un homme dans l'obscurité.

Poussé par une impulsion immétrisée, ses doigts se pressent et abaissent la poignée, il pénètre alors dans l'antre de l'inconnue qui à cet instant, il a l'impression, ne joue plus que pour lui.

Les mélodies sont variées s'enchaînent sans cohérence et Naruto n'en reconnaît aucune, il n'en fait même pas l'effort, il est totalement perdue.

Ses mains s'appuient contre le bois sombre de l'instrument et trop anxieux, peut être même trop intimidé, il regarde ces longs doigts blanc parcourir les touches, parfois lentement, doucement, calinement, d'autres violemment, férocement.

Naruto fait connaissance avec une entité, un coeur, une personnalité, dans ces mains qui s'agitent dans la nuit.

Puis soudain, seul l'écho d'une dernière note résonne dans la salle. Les mains sont suspendue au dessus du clavier.

Naruto perçoit le rythme lent d'une respiration, ses yeux restent fixés sur ces touches qui ne s'abaissent plus.

Depuis combien de temps sont ils là? Comment, de sa chambre, Naruto a t'il pu percevoir les complaintes déchainés de ce coeur?

_-Je t'attendais._

Cette voix grave et suave, est elle censée répondre à ses questions? Naruto opte pour un oui, et se décide à découvrir le visage de cet homme qu'il attendait lui aussi.

Il disparait alors, totalement engloutie dans ce regard aux couleurs des touches, comme si à force d'avoir était observées, elles s'étaient ancrées dans ses yeux.

Un sourire discret absorbe ses craintes et comme anesthésié, ses lèvres esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire et fondent contre celles de ce bel inconnu.

Ses bras l'enserrent et le soulève pour l'allonger sur l'instrument. Les genoux de l'autre cognent contre les touches, son beau musicien le presse contre son corps glacé par la nuit et par cette solitude passée.

Naruto en est sûr, il connait ce garçon, il est à peine plus vieux que lui, ses lèvres ont un gout de vin tiède, son odeur est un mélange d'eau de Cologne et d'un petit quelque chose qui lui est singulier et qui le rend fous.

Et le son du piano à son oreille sonne comme un glas, tandis qu'étendus sur son couvercle, ses bras retenus au dessus de sa tête, il s'offre à cet étranger, qu'il en est sûr, n'en est pas vraiment un.

A son réveil, il n'est plus là.

Lui est recroquevillé sur le sol, habillé, à l'exception de sa veste orange qu'il ne retrouve pas.

Rêve ou réalité passée? Naruto ne sait plus. Le jour pointe sournoisement son nez et il s'empresse de rejoindre sa chambre, avant qu'on ne le surprenne.

A dix huit ans, sa passion c'est le violon, il fait partit d'un cursus spécial dans un lycée à Londres, il y étudie en plus de ses cours habituels, la musique.

Les vacances de Février sont terminées, c'est pendant un séjour en Irlande qu'il a rencontré le pianiste sans nom.

Une semaine est passée depuis et jamais le souvenir de cette nuit, ne l'a quitté.

Au fond de lui, un vide s'est creusé et quand il ferme les yeux il croit entendre les notes désarçonnés du piano quand son corps s'unissait à celui de l'autre.

-Hé mec, t'es sûr que ça va?

Un bras en cuir entour ses épaules et Kiba son meilleure ami le secoue de droite à gauche, un large sourire craquelant ses lèvres gercées.

Naruto l'imite et le bouscule de l'épaule.

-J'ai l'air d'aller mal?

-Depuis quelques temps oui! Tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler, hein? Un problème avec du rouge à lèvre par exemple…

-Kiba tu sais bien que…

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais que mon meilleur pote est une tapette, navré mademoiselle.

-Enfoiré. Le blond lui lance son sac et mord de rire, l'adolescent le réceptionne et court rejoindre la jeune fille qui leur fait des signes de l'autre coté du couloir.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez, on va finir par rater le cour!

-Pardonne nous belle Sakura, mais notre cher Naruto a tendance à trainer le pas.

-Oh l'autre! C'est pas moi qui ait raté le car à ce que je sache!

-Peut être mais au moins, moi je ne me suis pas trompé d'arrêt!

-Oh vous deux, fermez vos bouche et bougez vos pieds, où vous aurez une bonne raison d'être absent demain!

Les deux garçons déglutissent à la vue de ce poing qui se dresse vers eux, puis éclatent de rire dans la complicité de trois lycéens bercés par l'habitude.

Malgré tout, le sourire de Naruto est bancal, tandis qu'il s'assied au fond, une scène de cette nuit là revient le hanter, ses doigts se serrent dans ses mèches blondes et il serre les dents. Cette histoire le rend malade par le manque.

Ce midi là, il sème ses amis et s'isole dans le bâtiment, buvant une brique de jus de pomme, assis est accoté contre une vitre donnant sur la cour principale.

Il regarde la foule de 12h qui s'agite sans grand intérêt, quand ses yeux s'accrochent sur un point plus vif que d'autres.

Une veste orange qui ne lui est pas totalement inconnue. Son possesseur doit sentir le poids d'un regard dans son dos et se retourne, trouvant presque automatiquement son observateur.

Naruto éclate de rire et souris au brun qui lui fait un signe d'en bas.

Le contraste entre son attitude distingué et sa veste passée d'âge est tel qu'un nouveau rire se bouscule dans sa gorge. Il le suit des yeux quand il gravit les escaliers et passe les portes du bâtiment, encore quelques marches et il serra là.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, son coeur ne s'emballe pas, il reste calme, tranquille, il sait qu'il va venir et cette simple certitude l'apaise et le soulage du poids qui pesait dans sa poitrine depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Quelque peu essoufflé, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres, il se tient devant lui, enfin.

_-Je t'attendais._

* * *

**La fic est partie d'une simple séquence du film _Pretty Woman -_Vous avez devinez laquelle?- de là une déflagration d'idée, d'image et pouf! Le temps de coucher tout ça sur le papier et "_Je t'attendais" _est née!**_  
_

**T'as pas aimé(e)? T'as accroché(e)? T'en veux encore? Dis moi tout! pour cela rien de plus simple, clique sur le petit bouton review et à ton tour de te servir de ton clavier!**


End file.
